Time Cross, Lost Memories
by Devil Inuyasha
Summary: Kagome and co travelled through time, thanks to a powerful Time Mistress, into Kagome's era. The weird thing is that everything had changed.
1. Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**I'm going to concentrate on Come to realize as well as this story... heck about the other one**

Feudal Era

Inuyasha, together with Kagome on his back, crash through trees and bushes together with Miroku. High above them, Sango and Shippou soar ahead on Kirara.

"This is the final battle. Naraku, prepare to meet your doom!" Inuyasha leapt up and lands into a clearing and led Kagome down. Miroku and Kirara followed close behind.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga as Naraku slowly emerged from behind the bushes together with his off springs and his Saimyosho.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Inuyasha. This will be our last and final battle. I will make sure that this battlefield here will be the grave of you and your companions!" Naraku clicked his claws together, mockingly.

"Feh! Don't give me that shit, Naraku." Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started in concern.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I will destroy that foul bastard." He raised Tetsusaiga above his head.

"_WIND SCAR!"_

The blast hit Naraku dead on. He merely smirk as his limbs regenerate.

"Is that the best you can do, Inuyasha?" He mocked. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Naraku!" Miroku stepped forward, grabbing hold of the rosary sealing his right hand. "Let's see how you can laugh after being suck up by your own weapon!" Sango rushed forward immediately.

"No! Houshi sama! The Saimyosho are everywhere! You will be poisoned!" She cried, grabbing hold of his hand.

Miroku gave a soft smile. "My dear Sango. If I do not protect the girl that I love with my own life, how can I ever face people again?" Sango stared at him, tears blurring her vision.

"Houshi sama…"

"Stand back, Inuyasha!" Miroku rip the rosary from his hand and let loose the Wind tunnel, sucking everything in its path up. Inuyasha jumped neatly aside, turning to look at Miroku in shock.

"Miroku, you idiot! There's Saimyosho everywhere!" He shouted. Miroku flinched as the Saimyosho entered his palm. Naraku struggled to hold on, glaring at Miroku with hatred.

_That fool… he will die even before reaching me…_

"DIE NARAKU!" Miroku struggled to hang on as more and more Saimyosho entered his body. Inuyasha unleashed another wind scar at Naraku. Kagome fired an arrow at him.

_ARRRGGH! _Naraku screamed as he found himself hurdling through the air. At the same time, Miroku's body went slump and his eyes blank. He fell forward and hit the dirt, the Wind tunnel sealed. Sango gasped and rushed to his side.

"Houshi sama! Hang on!" She grabbed his hand.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome rushed over. Naraku slowly rise, regenerating his lost limbs.

Miroku opened his eyes and looked up at Sango's teary ones. He forced a slight smile and reached out to touch Sango's face. Tears poured uncontrollably from her eyes.

"Houshi sama…" Sango sobbed. Miroku shook his head.

"No... Sango. You mustn't cry. You have to avenge Kohaku, I'll watch over you from above…" He trailed off.

"NO! Houshi sama! Don't say that!" Miroku closed his eyes and smiled. He opened them again and looked straight into Sango's eyes.

"Farewell… my beloved Sango and friends…." Miroku closed his eyes and his hand went limped. Sango's eyes widened.

"NOO! HOUSHI SAMA!" Kagome wiped tears from her eyes. Inuyasha looked down, trembling with rage.

"Hahahah… so the monk had taken an earlier step before Inuyasha… Interesting…" Naraku looked down at the pitiful company and smirked.

Sango got to her feet. She clutched her boomerang tightly and looked up, her face contorted with rage.

_NARAKU! _Sango screamed as she hurled the boomerang with all her strength. The boomerang spin towards Naraku, many times faster than her usual throw. It slice through Naraku's middle-section.

_AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! _Naraku screamed. His eyes glazed over as he lay still. Sango caught her boomerang.

"We did it!" Good job, Sango chan!" Kagome cheered. Sango turned and walked back to the group, head down.

An evil laugh rang out as Naraku rise. He looked over at Sango's back. Inuyasha and Kagome gasped.

"SANGO! LOOK OUT!"

Sango spun around just in time to see Naraku's claws heading for her.

_ARGH! _ Sango screamed as Naraku's claws pierce through her skin and came out from the other side. Blood spurt out from the wound as Sango fell, dead.

Kagome screamed in shock and fear at her friend's fallen body. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"KIRARA!" Kirara landed down beside him. Inuyasha grabbed Shippou from Kagome and dumped him onto Kirara's back.

"Go, Kirara. Fly away to safety with Shippou. Do not come back." He hissed. Kirara gave a mournful howl and flew off with Shippou crying on her back.

"_INUYASHA! KAGOMEE! INUYASHAAAA!"_

Inuyasha turned towards Naraku. His eyes blazing. "Kagome… lets do it."

Kagome wiped her tears off and nodded. She grabbed her bow. Just than, an arrow soared through the sky and struck Naraku in the chest. Two figures emerged.

"Sesshoumaru! Kikyou?" Inuyasha gasped. Sesshoumaru stood there, Kikyou by his side.

"Naraku, this is the day where it all ends." Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin. Kikyou raised her bow for another shot. Naraku turned towards them, gasping painfully.

"Attack" He ordered in a hoarse whisper to his off springs. They advanced towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru calmly held up Tokijin.

"DRAGON STRIKE" A burst of blue light erupted from his sword and soared towards the attackers, eliminating all. Inuyasha and kagome watched, speechless. Kikyou raised her bow.

"Die, Naraku!" She fired another shot straight at him. Kagome grabbed her bow and fired too.

"DRAGON STRIKE"

"WIND SCAR!"

The two burst of energy soared towards Naraku. Naraku froze.

_Damn it! It can't be!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure sat above in the trees, she smiled to herself as she watched the battle raging on. Very slowly, she raised her index and mumbled some words. She then pointed at the group and mumbled the identical words. She snapped her fingers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" Inuyasha looked up at the sky. It is growing darker and the clouds seem to swirl about and around them. Kagome clunged to Inuyasha.

"Wha... whats this..!" She screamed. Inuyasha looked up at Naraku.

"Naraku, you bastard! Is this your doing?" He stopped. Naraku looked as confused as he is.

"No..." He panted.

Kikyou shot an arrow into the sky. Nothing happens.

"Its no use, priestess. No one can stop time." The group looked around for the source of the voice. A woman emerged from the fog.

"My name is Tokiyosei. I am the time fairy. I had just place a time spell on you for I find your fighting especially disturbing."

"You bitch! This doesn't concern you!" Inuyasha raged.

"I must advice you to keep quiet, half breed. The journey there isn't completely filled with oxygen." Inuyasha snarled.

"Where are you bring us? Just _WHERE_ are you bring us to?" Kagome yelled.

Tokiyosei smirked.

"To the place where you originally come from, lady. _500 years into the future._

**Yawns finally done… now I can go take a nap**

**Later**


	2. Meeting Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… but I do own his ramen P gets killed Xx**

**It's the holidays… I can update as much as possible**

_Kagome walked along a stiff and lonely road. She looked around in fear, for anytime... that Thing will catch up with her. She wrapped her arms around herself as the bitter cold wind swept past her, whispering into her ears._

_Run Kagome, Run… or else…_

_Kagome ran and ran, her shoes pounding against the wet ground. From behind her, a strange bright light seems to be catching up with her. Slowly, the light surrounded her. Kagome screamed._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome tossed and turned as someone shook her shoulders hard. "Kagome, wake up or you are going to be late for school!" Kagome shot up. Sweat rolled down her face onto her bedspreads.

"Mom? Kagome looked over at the clock. "Oh my god! I'll be late for my first day in school!" She scrambled out and rushed to get dress.

"Kagome, here. Have your breakfast." Mrs Higurashi pointed to the table. Kagome ate her breakfast, looing rather moody.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Aren't you excited for the first day in boarding school?" Kagome looked up.

"I know, momma. But I won't be able to see you again until end of term, I'll miss you…." Mrs Higurashi hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure you will make lots of good friends there." Kagome sighed and finish her breakfast.

**Outside Shikon High**

Kagome looked up at the huge building, her mouth hanged wide open. How the hell is she going to find her way to her class? This is _Insane!_

"Excuse me, hey girl!" A young woman ran towards Kagome. Kagome stared at her blankly. The woman held out a list.

"You're, Higurashi Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "I'm Mrs Tanaka. Follow me" The woman led the way into the school. Kagome followed.

A boy met them in the corner. Kagome looked at him in awe. He had long shiny black hair with sharp bangs covering his eyes and two long ones leading downwards at the side. He had golden eyes that seem to sparkle and a rather sullen expression on his face.

"This is Inuyasha. He will be your buddy for the time being." Kagome stared at Mrs Tanaka in confusion. "Buddy..?"

"Whenever a new student arrives in between of the term. We will get a student to guide him or her around for one week. That student is called the buddy"

Kagome stared at her. _Weird…_

Kagome followed Inuyasha. He walked on ahead without turning once.

"Inu…yasha..?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Note that this is how Kagome pronounced his name in the first episode

"What?" He turned, looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome gulped and looked down.

_He's so scary!_

**Just incase you do not understand, the Inuyasha characters lost their memories after crossing time. Miroku & Sango are alive once again, thanks to that powerful spell. Everyone in the era expects them as who they are now.**

**Shippou & Kirara weren't affected by the spell, since they left the scene.**

**Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru are half brothers**

**Inuyasha & Miroku are best friends, so are Sango & Kagome in the later part of the story**

**Kikyou is just a student in the school**

**Naraku… wait and see**

**Characters**

**Inuyasha: 18 years**

**Kagome: 16 years**

**Miroku: 18 years**

**Sango: 17 years**

**Sesshoumaru: 20 years**

**Kikyou: 19 years**

**Naraku: 23 years**


	3. Miroku and Kikyou

**Disclaimer: Long time no update…. Yawns… Brain burst Xx**

Kagome followed Inuyasha rather cautiously as he led the way through the school building. She stopped once in a whole to gawk at the beautiful decorations and furnishing.

"If you're done gawking…" Inuyasha started. Kagome jumped and rushed over. "Coming!" _He's such an ass!_

Inuyasha went up the stairs. Kagome ran up after him. He stopped just outside of a classroom.

"This is your classroom. Being a grade younger than me, you're in a different class from mine. Mine's a level higher." He smirked and carried on. Kagome followed.

After an hour, the bell rang. Inuyasha snorted.

"Break time" He made his way back to the ground floor. Kagome sighs and follow him. What a boring start!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned to see a talk fair boy with black hair. He was waving and rushing towards them.

"Hey Miroku" Kagome stared at him. _So his name's Miroku…_

Miroku caught up to them and pat Inuyasha on the back He stared at Kagome.

"Now who's this fair little lady here? Care to introduce her, Inuyasha?" Kagome felt herself blushed at being addressed in that way.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. New student here. A lousy newbie." Kagome blinked at him.

"Hey! How can you be so rude! I may be a newbie in this school but you have no right to insult me like that!"

"Feh"

Kagome stamp her foot on the ground. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

Miroku pat Kagome on the back. "Cool down, lady. He's always like that. Don't mind him." Kagome took a couple of deep breaths. She turned and stalked off in a huff, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku staring after her.

Miroku sighs. "So as I said, Inuyasha. It's time you change that attitude of yours."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome strode off, not knowing where she was going. She then stopped and looked around her.

_Oh my god… I was so angry that I didn't see what I'm heading…! Now I'm lost! It's all that Inuyasha's fault!_

Kagome looked down sadly, regretting her impulsive choice of running away from the two boys. Tears began to wield up in her eyes and she slide down and hug her knees sobbing. A shadow fell on her.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" A warm soothing voice asked her. Kagome looked up. There standing before her, is a tall and beautiful girl with straight and long dark hair. Her hazel eyes fixed on her.

"No… Nothing… Just lost…" Kagome sputtered. She wiped her tears and stood up. The girl stared at her.

"Well… I can show you the way to the canteen. Follow me." The girl turned and walked off. Kagome followed her uncertainly. She took a peek at her.

_She seems kind of sad…I wonder why…_

Kagome followed the girl till she met Inuyasha and Miroku. They are sitting on the bench eating. Miroku looked amused while Inuyasha sulk and scowl at him.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Kagome ran over to her, almost tearing with joy. The two boys looked up, Miroku waved at Kagome.

"Here, Kagome! Have a seat!" Kagome nodded and smile, she ran over and sat beside him. _At least his friend isn't as bad as he is…_

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, wondering what his expression will be. She gaped. Inuyasha was walking towards the girl. The girl looked up at him.

"Kikyou…" He mumbled. Kikyou looked at him. "Hi, Inuyasha" She turned and walked off.

"Wait... Kikyou…!" Kikyou turned back to him. Her eyes' cold.

"I do not have the time to stand here waiting for you to search for something to say. If you have something to say, say it. If there's nothing, then stop bothering me." Kikyou gave Inuyasha one final glance and walked off, leaving him staring at her, gaping.

Kagome lean forward to whisper to Miroku. "What's wrong with them?"

"They got into a quarrel and broke up." Miroku whispered back. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and sighs.

_No wonder he was so cranky and touchy…_


	4. Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: Sighs…**

Kagome headed over to her class. Inuyasha had given her directions and she was sure of where she was heading. Upon entering the class, Kagome took a seat at the back and waited for the other students to come back from their break. She laid down on the table, deep in thoughts.

"Miss Higurashi?" Kagome jolted up. She looked at the teacher who had just entered the class.

"Yes!" The teacher narrowed his eyes and looked at the report he is holding. I'm Mr. Takahashi, nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Kagome took it and shake it.

"Err… same here" She smiled at him. Just then, students started pouring into the class. Kagome looked at them nervously.

"Here, Miss Higurashi. You can take a seat beside Miss Tajiyama. He pointed at a seat beside a serious looking girl with dark brown hair tied up loosely. Kagome went over to her and took a seat. She smiled at the girl. The girl smiled back.

"Hi. My name's Kagome Higurashi. What's yours?"

"Sango. Sango Tajiyama. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Kagome smiled and looked up at the ceiling. So far, she had met Inuyasha, Miroku and Kikyou. Kikyou is ok. Miroku is fine too. Cheerful and bright. Inuyasha… That surely isn't ok!

_He's too sulky and inconsiderate. He doesn't care for people's feelings…_

Kagome looked over at Sango who is chewing the ends of a pencil. She smiled.

_Sango's fine too… Beside Inuyasha, everyone is ok… Seems like I'm going to have a jolly good time in this school…_

"Miss Higurashi, I would appreciate if you will stop dreaming away and pay more attention up here." Mr. Takahashi rapped on the desk, glaring at her.

Kagome sighs. _Well…_ _Maybe not…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Kagome is studying away in her class, a solitary figure made his way past the Boy's dormitories. He stopped at a room and looking around anxiously, he entered it and closes the door swiftly and quietly behind him. He walked over to his trunk and opened it, taking out some sandwiches. He tucked into them ravenously. Reaching out towards his desk, he clutched a can of coke and opened it, taking a huge gulp.

Throwing the food wrappers and empty can out of the window, the teenager got up and left the room. He looked around him and his mouth dropped open in shock.

There, hiding behind a pillar, is a girl with eyes as huge and round as dining plates. She made some kind of signal and at once, a huge crowd of girls started rushing towards the teenager. The teenager gave a yelp and sped off.

"_SESSHOUMARU SAMA! SESSHOUMARU SAMA! SESSHYMARY SAMAAAAAA!"_

Sesshoumaru uttered a curse as he ran, knocking over trashcans and trolleys. He rushed up the stairs to the classrooms. He grabbed hold of the handle of the Gents and lunge it open. Slamming the door behind him, he let out a sigh of relief.

"_SESSHYMARU SAMAAA!" _ A thundering sound came outside and the ground tremor slightly. A teacher's shout could be heard as he went to reprimand the crazy girls. Sesshoumaru sighs again and washed his face. The sound of a cubicle door opening reached his ears.

"Why… if it isn't Sesshoumaru _sama_" A familiar mocking voice rang out from behind. Sesshoumaru looked up into the mirrors.

"Inuyasha… What do you want?" Sesshoumaru snarled at his brother, who went up to the sink beside him and scrubbed his hands thoroughly.

"Being chased by fan girls again huh?" Inuyasha grinned and wiped his wet hands on the edge of his pants.

"Shut up" Sesshoumaru took a paper towel and wiped his face. Inuyasha smirked.

"Your fan girls are in dipshit. Go save them. You're their savior."

"I don't see why, a lowly _Man_ who used the cubicle to answer nature's call have the right to talk to this Sesshoumaru in that insolent way."

"I got diarrhea bastard!" Inuyasha snarled.

"No surprise, considering the overpowering stench reeking out from _there_." Inuyasha balled his fists.

"ILL TEACH YOU TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru with his fists, pulling back for a blow. Sesshoumaru caught him neatly and send him flying into the sink, causing a mini fountain.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Inuyasha got up growling. Sesshoumaru headed to the door and opened it.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! SESSHOUMARU!" Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha coolly.

"Silence mutt. If you do not get back to class, the teachers are goanna swarm in here and drag you out. Now, I, Sesshoumaru will be taking my leave. So long, _Little_ brother."

Smiling a cold smile at his brother, Sesshoumaru turned and walked out.


	5. Strange feelings

**Disclaimer: …… **

**Happy new year everyone…**

Inuyasha entered the class, a scowl fixed on his face. The teacher turned to him.

"You're late, Mr Taishou!" He pushed his glasses back up as it slid down his fat nose.

"Shut up" The teacher blinked in angry surprise and stared after Inuyasha as he retreated back to his sit, just behind Kikyou. He glanced at her as he past her sit. Kikyou turned from his gaze to stare out of the window.

………

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and settled down in his sit. He got up with a snarl as Sesshoumaru knocked and entered the class.

"Mr Taishou please sit down and what do you want?" Mr Koshi turned to Sesshoumaru as he walked past the teacher airily.

…………………

"Sorry. Wrong class." Sesshoumaru turned to leave while Inuyasha got up from his seat again and jeered.

"HAH!!! _BAKAAAA!!!!"_

"MR TAISHOU WILL YOU PLEASE!!" Inuyasha sank back to his seat with a sneer as Sesshoumaru leave the place with an angry expression. Inuyasha smirked.

_Heh… That fool…_

Inuyasha continued smirking till Kikyou turned back to him. He blinked, still smirking.

_Eh? … Kikyou…_

"Inuyasha, you really _stink…_"

Kikyou turned back to the front leaving Inuyasha blinking with a moronic expression on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rings as Kagome got up and collected her books. She rushed out of the class with Sango.

"Woot! Time for a bath!" Kagome laughed as she skipped down the hallway to her locker, cramming her books into it. Sango smiled and stuffed her books in her own locker.

"What should we do later? We have all the free time to do so." Kagome frowned.

"Uh… how about you show me around the building? Inuyasha isn't exactly a good tour guide you know… Ehehehehah!"

"Yeah sure not a problem there" Kagome slammed the lid shut as she gathered her stuffs.

"Now let's get to the showers or I'll go mad!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome trod slowly to the showers, feeling lost and lonely. She wished Sango could be by her side, or Inuyasha…

_Flashback_

"_Hey SANGO!!!" Sango gulped as Kagome blinked. This voice…_

_The two girls turned to see Miroku heading towards them, Inuyasha slowly lagging behind._

"_Oh brother…" Sango grabbed her backpack and slammed it into Miroku's face as he dashed straight towards her. Miroku rubbed his nose while Kagome snickered. Inuyasha looked on ahead, uninterested._

"_Sango I miss you so!!" Miroku held out his hands for a hug. Sango dealt a smashing blow in his face causing the poor moron to stagger backwards. Inuyasha smirked._

"_Don't be an idiot, Miroku!! It's just 3 hours! God you're impossible!!" Miroku shook his head. _

"_Sango please come with me. I got something to show you… Now!!" Sango crossed her arms._

"_I'm going for a shower with Kagome chan here!" Miroku's face fell. Sango blinked._

"_Well… maybe just for awhile… Kagome you'll be fine by your own right?" Kagome nodded. Miroku brightened up, he grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her off._

"_Be back soon!!!" Miroku called out as he walked off. _

"_I can walk by myself without being drag around you lecher!!" Kagome sighed and shook her head. Inuyasha glared at her._

"_What the fuck is your problem" Kagome blinked._

"_Eh… nothing…" Kagome looked down, her hands clasped infront of her. Inuyasha turned to walk off._

"_Inuyasha…!!" Kagome called out. He turned._

"_What!?"_

"_Will you… uh.. go with me to the showers. I'm kind of lost here you know... eheheh…" Inuyasha fixed her a suspicious look._

"_Are you a moron or what? The shower's just ahead. Feh!" He turned and leaved, leaving her standing all alone… …_

Kagome stalked on, muttering angrily under her breath. She reached and reached out to pull open the door. Stepping into the warm atmosphere, she smiled.

"Now to get nice and refresh…" Kagome reached for the handle just as someone stepped out of the showers. Kagome looked up.

_Kikyou…?_

Kikyou stared at Kagome, a towel wrapped around her, exposing her shoulders and the top part of her breasts. Her long flowing hair, now wet and shiny, hung down to her waist. Kagome blinked, awed.

_She's so beautiful…_

Kikyou reached out her long delicate fingers to her clothes, blushing slightly. Kagome blinked and stuttered.

"I... I didn't mean to gawk!! I'll go now..!!" Kagome rushed into the showers, undressing herself hastily.

…_. What am I doing… why am I always so nervous whenever I come face to face with Kikyou…_

Kagome turned on the shower. She let out a sigh of pleasure as the warm water beat down gently upon her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending quite some time in the shower, Kagome stepped out and dressed. She left the place and made her way to the direction of her locker. She stopped.

"Now where am I? This isn't the place! I must have made a wrong turning." Kagome turned to go back when she heard a sound of an arrow slicing through the wind. She turned back.

"Eh… Let's check it out..." Kagome walked over to the door and pushed down on the handle, pushing the door open.

Someone is standing firing at a target with a bow and arrows. Kagome looked closely at the figure.

_It can't be… Kikyou again…?_


End file.
